


Оно еще движется

by WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Предупреждения:</b> графическое описание насилия</p>
<p><b>Примечание:</b> мувиверс, таймлайн постЗС и все сопутствующее этому периоду - расстройство личности, дегуманизация, промытые мозги</p>
    </blockquote>





	Оно еще движется

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Still Moves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680635) by [kvikindi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvikindi/pseuds/kvikindi). 



> **Предупреждения:** графическое описание насилия
> 
> **Примечание:** мувиверс, таймлайн постЗС и все сопутствующее этому периоду - расстройство личности, дегуманизация, промытые мозги

Из тела Волкова перестает течь кровь. Она вытекала долго: все медленней и медленней. Ты не знаешь, как долго. Как долго после того момента, когда Волков перестал двигаться? Но сейчас она остановилась. Сейчас – она сворачивается. Тебе известно это свойство крови – свертываемость. То, как действует на нее время, превращая в какую-то иную субстанцию.

Ты оставляешь свой нож в животе Волкова. Лезвие прочно застряло в скользких мышцах. Тебе оно больше не понадобится. Ты садишься на цементный пол. Ты подтягиваешь ноги к груди. Ты ждешь долго, очень долго. Воздух холодный. Свет мигает. Ты ждешь. Свет мигает. Ты ждешь. Свет издает жужжащий звук.

Шаги.

Шорох битого стекла и щебня под подошвами. Шаги быстрые и легкие, но недостаточно тихие. 

Стив переступает выбитую дверь. Стив идет по комнате. Он останавливается, когда видит кровь. Он издает звук. Свет мигает. Свет касается его. Ты видишь его лицо. Оно все состоит из света и тени.

Ты говоришь, он мертв. Я убедился в том, что он мертв.

Стив говорит, боже. Баки. Баки. О боже.

Стив ставит свой щит напротив стула. Стив идет к тебе – очень быстро. Стив совсем близко. Близко. 

Стив говорит, ты… ты в порядке?

Ты отвечаешь, повреждений нет.

Хорошо, говорит Стив. Хорошо. Я не знал, что ты зде… Я не знал, будешь ли ты здесь. Но я надеялся.

Ты говоришь, я был здесь. А перед этим я был в Лиме. А перед этим я был в Москве. А перед этим я был в Вашингтоне. А перед этим я. А перед этим я был. 

Стив говорит, да. Я помню.

Ты говоришь, мне нужно было с ним покончить. И я сделал это. Я знаю, что ты шел сюда.

Стив говорит, что ж, тогда ты...

Стив отворачивается от тела Волкова. Стив говорит, ты мог бы уйти. Ты ждешь. 

Ты говоришь, я знаю, что ты шел сюда.

Стив долго смотрит на тебя. Он говорит, что ж, и вот я здесь. Сэм ждет снаружи. Ты хочешь… Ты, наверное, хочешь поскорее свалить.

Ты говоришь, я не могу все здесь развалить, пока мы не будем в безопасности.

(У всех баз одни и те же слабые места. Ты быстро заложил C4. Волков был уже обезврежен, но кровью еще не истекал. Ты тщательно выполнил все необходимые действия. Ты проверил детонатор.) 

Стив говорит, о. Ладно.

Ладно, говоришь ты. Ты делаешь шаг. Ты начинаешь идти через комнату. Но потом ты останавливаешься, потому что стул оказывается слева от тебя. Ты проходил мимо него по дороге сюда. Но. Теперь ты не можешь пройти мимо стула. Ты не можешь                             Ты        не можешь  
                                      Ты                     не можешь                      пройти                  мимо                 этого                 стула.

Твои руки сжимаются в кулаки. Тебе не хватает воздуха. Ты делаешь вдох и еще один  
и еще и еще и делаешь вдох но ты               делаешь       вдох

Стив трогает твое тело. Стив ищет раны. Стив трогает твое лицо своими руками. 

Повреждений нет, говоришь ты. Но. Я не могу. Я не могу не могу не могу.

Стив двигает тебя, и твое лицо оказывается прижато к его плечу. Его форма пахнет автомобильным выхлопом и потом. Он трогает твое лицо, и ты не шевелишься. Ты не шевелишься. Он гладит твои волосы снова и снова. Он говорит, все в порядке. Он говорит, шш. Он говорит, давай уведем тебя подальше отсюда, дружище. 

Он прижимает твою голову к своей груди. Он прижимает свою руку к твоей голове. Он движется вместе с тобой. Он ведет тебя через комнату. На его ботинках кровь. На твоих ботинках кровь. Свет мигает. Ты вдыхаешь холодный воздух. Снова и снова. Стив выводит тебя за дверь. Сначала там темно, а потом нет. Солнце ослепляет тебя. Ты не видишь Стива. Но его тяжелая рука лежит на твоем плече. И ты знаешь. Ты знаешь. Где он.

* * *  
Ты спишь 12,5 часов в номере техасского отеля. Когда ты собирался лечь, уже смеркалось. Ты чувствуешь запах нитрата на своих руках. Ты не привык спать в кровати. Но ты ложишься в нее, потому что Стив говорит, почему бы тебе не поспать в этой кровати. Стив говорит, почему бы тебе не поспать в этой кровати, а мы с Сэмом будем дежурить по очереди.

Такое чувство, будто я снова на чертовой работе, говорит Сэм.

Ты сворачиваешься в клубок на кровати, спиной к стене.

Баки, ты не хочешь снять ботинки, говорит Стив.

На твоих ботинках завязанные шнурки. Ты тянешь за влажный разлохмаченный конец с коркой грязи. Он не поддается. Ты тянешь сильнее. Он не поддается. Ты расстроенно вздыхаешь. Ты тянешь еще сильнее. Он не поддается. Твои ногти скребут по шнуркам. Ты расстроенно вздыхаешь. Он не поддается. Он не поддается.

Стив говорит, дай лучше я.

Стив опускается коленями на ковер. Стив берет один ботинок в руки. Долго что-то делает своими пальцами со шнурком. Ты сидишь очень тихо. Ты смотришь на него. Когда шнурок поддается, Стив снимает ботинок с твоей ноги. Потом второй. Его голова все так же опущена. Он снимает с тебя носки. На твоих пальцах кровь. Он трогает обнаженную кожу твоих ног своими руками. То место на своде стопы, где кожа всегда нежная. 

Он говорит, вот и все, Бак. Хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе с курткой.

Нет. Нет. Ты отодвигаешься от него. Ты сворачиваешься в клубок на кровати, спиной к стене. 

Ладно, говорит Стив. Он поднимает свои руки вверх – сдается. Ладно, просто поспи немного, говорит он.

Ты закрываешь глаза.

Ты немного спишь.

Ты открываешь глаза.

Стив спит на соседней кровати. Его дыхание медленное. Его рот приоткрыт и расслаблен. Его правая рука подергивается у подушки. 

Эй, не буди его, говорит Сэм. Сэм сидит, подпирая ногами стол. Он пьет из одноразового стаканчика. Он читает книжный роман. Он понижает голос, когда говорит, взял и тебе кофе. Вдруг ты его любишь. 

Ты садишься. Ты трешь глаза. Ты пересекаешь комнату. Сэм дает тебе стаканчик. Ты отпиваешь.

Он измотал себя, говорит Сэм. Выслеживал тебя. Думаю, стоит позволить ему поспать подольше.

За оконными занавесками солнце. Уже день. Вчера ты был в Мехико. Сегодня ты в Техасе. Ты вжимаешь голые ступни в мотельный ковер. Он щекочет и серо-зеленый. Шумит кондиционер. Он пахнет прохладой и сыростью. Книга, которую читает Сэм, называется _Испанская Дева Капитана_. Корешок книги ярко-красный и с изломом посередине. Сэм приподнимает ее. Он говорит, ты читал такое, чувак?

Нет.

Я тоже, до тех пор пока не влип в это занудное путешествие. А теперь вот зачитываюсь вовсю. Затянуло. Покупаю их в каждом аэропорту, на каждой заправке. Думаю, я просто жалкий любитель хэппи эндов.

Стаканчик пуст. Ты аккуратно ставишь его на стол. 

Я имею в виду, я знаю, что мне нравятся хэппи энды, говорит Сэм. Почему еще мне торчать в этом унылом мотельном номере. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Нет.

Сэм качает головой. Да, именно это меня и беспокоит.

Ты смотришь на ковер. 

Сэм говорит, забудь. Загляни в душ, прежде чем мы снова отправимся в путь.

Ты скрещиваешь руки на груди. Сэм не видит, как сжимаются твои кулаки. Кулаки, которыми ты пытаешься ничего не ударить. Но – кулаки. Ты тяжело дышишь. Ты чувствуешь привкус крови во рту. Ты ничего не говоришь. Ты до боли закусываешь нижнюю губу.

Сэм говорит, вот это да. Никто не будет тебя затаскивать в душ. Никаких насильных помывок. Это просто предложение.

Тебе холодно. Тебе холодно. Ты вдавливаешь ступни в ковер. Тебе холодно. Твои руки сжимаются и разжимаются. Ты говоришь, я собираюсь разбудить Стива. Твой голос будто чужой. Твой голос срывается под конец.

Сэм вздыхает. Конечно.

Стив все еще медленно дышит: вдох – выдох. Ты очень аккуратно садишься на край его кровати. Воздух здесь нагрет близостью тела Стива. Мягок его мягкостью. Ты смотришь, как опадает грудная клетка. И вздымается. И опадает. Он все время дышит; его дыхание возобновляется. Ты бережно сжимаешь его теплую руку. Твоя кожа на его мягкой коже. Ты говоришь, Стив. Твой голос все еще не твой, не твой. 

Стив шевелится. Стив моргает. Стив говорит, Баки.

Твоя рука трясется. Ты отворачиваешься, чтобы он не видел твоего лица. 

Я, говоришь ты.  
* * *  
Сэм уже четыре часа ведет машину, когда ты говоришь, куда вы едете. Мы едем домой в Нью Йорк, говорит Стив.

О, говоришь ты.

Тишина. Долгая тишина. Стив говорит, у меня там друг. Тони. Он сказал, что у него есть для нас безопасное место. Нам надо... Я имею в виду, кое-кто все еще ошивается неподалеку. Их не очень много. Мы надеемся.

О, говоришь ты.

Он, эм, он очень хорош в технике, и я думаю, эм. Мы, Тони и я, мы с ним недавно завалили нескольких инопланетян.

Завалили нескольких инопланетян, повторяет Сэм. Он смеется. Звучит, будто вы ездили на пикник. Мамочка и папочка прекрасно проводят время, заваливая инопланетян. 

В этом не было ничего особенного, говорит Стив.

Сэм говорит, ничего особенного. Ты сам-то себя слышишь. Барнс, ты можешь в это поверить.

Ты наклоняешь голову к окну. Стекло теплое. Снаружи собирается шторм. Равнина вокруг автомобиля золотая. С дальнего края ее уже захватывают тучи. Они выглядят тяжелыми. Они зависли в воздухе над пшеницей. Каждая туча – твердый объект. Но вблизи ты можешь разглядеть, насколько они изменчивы. Они – живой ландшафт, беспокойная земля. Они клубятся, становятся твердыми, рассеиваются, снова. Свет скользит по ним, стекая на автостраду. Свет из ниоткуда.

Было бы неплохо съехать на обочину, говорит Сэм спустя некоторое время. 

И вот вы трое сидите в ресторанном дворике какой-то стоянки. Через стеклянные стены ты смотришь на надвигающийся с запада шторм. Это похоже на синяк, он проявляется так же быстро и болезненно, как голубой синяк на поверхности твоей кожи. Ты проверяешь кожу своих рук на наличие синяков. Но ты чист, всегда чист. Все быстро заживает. Ты смотришь на дождь. Он стучит по асфальту. А потом – градины. Очень долго – градины. Круглые и блестящие. Меньше твоего кулака. Ты подбираешь одну, когда вы выходите со стоянки. Она холодная и тает у тебя в ладони. Сжимать градину больно, но ты продолжаешь сжимать, пока она не исчезает, пока от нее ничего не остается.

Стив допивает свой молочный коктейль в машине. Он говорит, я помню…

Ну вот и началось это я помню, когда, говорит Сэм.

Стив говорит, откуда ты знаешь, что я собирался сказать. 

Оттуда, говорит Сэм. Я знаю тебя, чувак.

Никакого уважения к старшему поколению, говорит Стив.

Не выводи меня.

Ты слышишь смех Стива уже в полусне. Это человеческий шум, который не требует перевода. Смех, изнутри. Когда-то ты смеялся. Это получалось рефлекторно, но сейчас ты забыл, как это делать, хотя рефлексы – это все, что у тебя осталось. И ты делаешь это сейчас. Ты издаешь шум, и это не смех. Этот звук – рана. Но он оставляет твое тело неповрежденным.

Баки, говорит Стив. Ты там в порядке.

Повреждений нет, говоришь ты. Ты проверяешь свои ребра, свою голову, свой пульс. Свое кровообращение и сервосистемы. Пальцы своей правой руки. Все функционирует в штатном режиме. Без задержек. 

Повреждений нет, повторяешь ты.

* * *  
Ночью Стив говорит, Баки, хочешь я помогу тебе снять эту куртку. Обещают жару.

Мотельная комната узкая. Ты сидишь на одной из кроватей. Ты уже разулся. Ты снял свои ботинки. Ты вжимаешь свои стопы в ковер. Другой ковер. Другое ощущение. Та же кожа. Та же обнаженность.

Стив говорит, Баки.

Стив стоит близко к тебе. Ты запрокидываешь свою голову и смотришь на него. Он удерживает твой взгляд и тянет руку к твоему плечу. Медленно. Ты держишься спокойно. Ты задерживаешь дыхание. Ты удерживаешь себя на месте. Он говорит, если ты не против. Скажи мне, если ты против.

Не против.

Он расстегивает каждую пряжку. Его руки движутся медленно. Под ремнями он находит молнию. Это твоя тактическая куртка. Ты сохранил ее. Ты не мог перестать. Ты не мог перестать надевать ее. Но ты оставил свой нож в теле Волкова. Ты живешь с пустотой в том месте, где должен быть нож. Ты пытался оставить себе кобуру, но теперь ее нет. И другие вещи тоже исчезают. Ты не шевелишься, пока Стив расстегивает молнию. Он поднимает свои руки, чтобы на мгновение упереться в твои ключицы. Его руки большие и горячие. Он стягивает куртку с твоих плеч. Он помогает тебе вытащить твои руки из рукавов. Ты сутулишься в своей тонкой футболке. Стив сворачивает твою куртку и кладет ее на стул. Твои руки неконтролируемо трясутся. Стив говорит, все в порядке Баки, что-то не в порядке.

Все в порядке.

Иногда что-то бывает не в порядке, говорит Стив.

Твоя левая рука не трясется. Она просто не знает, как. Она не получает соответствующих импульсов из твоего мозга. Остальное твое тело не так совершенно, его сложно рекалибровать. Остальное твое тело трясется, несмотря на то, что ты не говорил ему этого делать. 

Стив трогает твое плечо. Трогает твои руки. Трогает контур твоего лица. Стык, где твое тело соединяется с твоим телом – испещренная белыми шрамами кожа и металлические пластины. Стив прижимает свое тело к твоему телу. Его сердцебиение оглушительно. Все в порядке, повторяет он тебе снова и снова. Все в порядке. Твое дыхание на его шее. Его руки – на твоем позвоночнике. На всех этих безоружных местах. Все в порядке. Все в порядке. 

Однажды Стив выбил тебе плечо. Это находится за гранью твоей памяти. Тяжесть его сильного объятия давит на тебя, его руки на твоем лице, пока кость не отрывается от кости, мускул не отрывается от мускула. У твоего тела нет выбора. Оно делает так. Ты подчиняешься, но ты издаешь звук. Это не звук протеста. Это звук боли. Больше ты ни на что не способен. Ломается кость, рвется плоть, вырывается крик. Ты не знаешь, какая кость в тебе сломалась. Какой сустав повредил тебе Стив. Но ты стискиваешь его спину руками. И все равно издаешь звук.

* * *  
Ты спишь, и ты просыпаешься, и это утро. 

Я. Я заснул. Я думаю, я заснул, говоришь ты. 

Сэм ведет машину по мокрым зеленым горам. Радио включено, но сигнал слабый. _Скалы могут таять_ , поет мужской голос на фоне, _и моря могут гореть, если я больше не вернусь_. Стеклоочистители скользят по стеклу вперед и назад, вперед и назад. Стив поворачивается с пассажирского сиденья. О, да, говорит он. Что тебе снилось. 

Я не знаю, говоришь ты. Я видел разное. Когда я спал. Поезд. Снег в горах. Реку. Он упал. Я упал. Что-то.

Ты закрываешь свои глаза. Ты не можешь сейчас смотреть на Стива. Ты слушаешь шорох стеклоочистителей. Шурх. Шурх. Шуршание автомобилей, мчащихся сквозь легкий дождь. Ты говоришь, я видел реку. Она была вся замерзшая. Но в ней двигалось что-то зеленое. Подо льдом. Далеко внизу. Как будто. Какая-то часть реки никогда не сможет замерзнуть. И я упал. 

Твое лицо было прижато ко льду. Но ты не чувствовал холода. Ты просто. Просто дышал. Ты лежал, не шевелясь, и смотрел на эту зелень.

Ты слышишь прерывистый звук дыхания Стива. Он говорит, это было больно.

Нет, говоришь ты. Безмятежно.

Ты говоришь это слово, и ты не знаешь, что оно означает. Ты не можешь указать на что-то в мире и сказать «безмятежно». Но слово приходит в голову, и ты говоришь его, правильное слово. Ты открываешь свои глаза и смотришь на лицо Стива. Оно нежное, мягкое и выглядит раненым. Как. Когда твой выстрел попал ему прямо в живот. Когда ты увидел кровь. Ты помнишь. И вот, таким выглядит его лицо. 

Он говорит, я так виноват, Бак. Я.

Сэм прочищает свое горло. Он говорит громко, не знаю как вы, ребята, но я определенно не против ланча. Как насчет ланча, Стив.

* * *  
На стоянке дальнобойщиков Стив ненадолго отходит. Сэм говорит, ему нужно немного времени. Немного времени на Стива. Немного времени, чтобы побыть Стивом. Ты мог бы помочь мне выбрать книгу.

Ты следуешь за ним в магазин. Там звуки и цвета. Ты не отмечаешь их. Тебе это не нужно.

Сэм говорит, тебе нужна новая футболка. Мы можем купить тебе вот эту, с волками. 

Ты трогаешь изношенную ткань на рукаве своей футболки. У напечатанных волков большие черные глаза. Звериные глаза. Сэм говорит, я шучу. Я шучу, чувак. Идем.

Он показывает тебе книжные полки: бумажные обложки, фиолетовые и голубые, кремовые и розовые. _Капрал и Его Беспамятная Невеста. Обольщенная Морским Капитаном. Нестареющая Жажда Волшебника_. Сэм говорит, чувак, я их все читал. Слишком долго в дороге. Беспамятная принцесса вернула свою память – внимание, спойлер, – и волшебник оказался не таким уж плохим парнем. Просто надо было узнать его получше.

Ты не смотришь на книги. Ты смотришь на дверь. Тень находится на неправильном месте. Тень движется. Что-то не так. Твой ботиночный нож в твоей правой руке. Твоя левая рука сжимается в кулак. Что-то не так, говоришь ты. Что-то не так. Где Стив.

Что это, говорит Сэм. Его рука тянется к своей кобуре. Где. Жди здесь.

Сэм говорит, жди здесь.

Сэм говорит, черт. Барнс.

Ты не ждешь. Ты движешься к выходу. Ты устраняешь первого вооруженного человека прежде, чем он успевает сделать свой выстрел. Рука устремляется к нему, нож движется по его горлу. Кровь – сначала яркая, а потом темная. Выстрелы вокруг тебя. Ты делаешь подсечку. Второй солдат падает. Твои и его глаза встречаются. Ты видел его раньше. Ты срываешь с него тактический жилет, втыкаешь в тело нож. Нож слишком маленький для этой работы. Он медленно, очень медленно проходит сквозь мускулы. Попытка заставить его двигаться занимает у тебя слишком много времени. Рука в твоих волосах, она тащит тебя назад. Руки на твоих плечах. Придавливают тебя к полу. Ты толкаешь на них свое тело. Кусаешь эти руки. Зубы рвут. Челюсти движутся. Ботинок дробит тебе пальцы. Ты не можешь пошевелить своей головой. Ты не можешь пошевелить своей головой. Тебя дергают за волосы вбок. Ты проезжаешься щекой по бетону. Ты кричишь. Губы у твоего уха. Голос говорит, letyat juravli

                   и

                          ты

                                       задер 

                                                                              жива  
                                                                                                                     ешь   
                                                                                                        воз 

                                                                                                        дух                                продол                                жается

                                                                                                веч                                                                но                                                                сть

                                                там              была                          зе                                                лень                                          там  
                                                   под

                              этим                                                           льдом            там                была

                                          зе                      лень                                         там                           живая    и

                                                         ты                                            делаешь         вдох              ты

                              делаешь         ты           делаешь        вдох

                                                         и                                    волки                 и                      волки

                            у них                                 звериные                       глаза                                              но

                                                                  они                                                     выглядят

                                            прямо                               как  
                                                                                   люди  
                                                                                   и  
                                    ты                   делаешь                                  вдох                                              ты

                                                            делаешь                                   вдох  
                                                                                                                                                           ты

                                                                                                                                                           ты

                                                                                                                                                           ты  
poyut solov’i

                                                                                                                                                           ты

                                                                                                                                           делаешь вдох

                                                                                                                               и Стив

                                                                                                              трогает твое

                                                                                                    лицо и

                                                                                      твое лицо

                                                                 мокрое и ты  
                                 дрожишь ты дрожишь ты дрожишь ты

  Стив говорит, ты в порядке все в порядке

на асфальте человек на коленях Сэм держит его держит пистолет у его головы 

и ты видел его раньше ты слышал его голос ты знаешь его голос ты знаешь его ты слышал его и ты

бросаешься на него кровь у тебя во рту и звук который ты издаешь он     б е с к о н е ч н ы й        ты

чувствуешь обломки костей в его шее когда она ударяется о бордюр снова и снова   
и Стив тянет тебя назад говоря нет пожалуйста Баки

и ты отползаешь от него      и тебя рвет на асфальт         всё твое      тело    отказывает   холодно и холодно и   
     вода на твоем     лице и каждый волосок стоит дыбом на твоем теле                и кость скрипит в твоих сломанных пальцах и   
Сэм говорит                Нам надо убираться отсюда                                    и ты  
                                                                                           находишь  
                                                                                           пистолет  
                                                                               и ты разряжаешь его в тело оно вздрагивает от каждой пули       будто в нем еще есть жизнь  
                                                                                     и ты убиваешь его     убиваешь его       и убиваешь его  
 и Стив говорит Баки надо убираться отсюда и  
                                                                                           и  
                                                                                           и  
Ты делаешь вдох.  
Вода бежит где-то рядом. Река. Река. Нет. Не река. Воздух здесь теплый. здесь нет льда. Стив держит тебя за подбородок мягкой уверенной рукой. Он трет мочалкой под твоими глазами. Ты сидишь на краю ванны. Ты босой. Тебе холодно. Нет. Не холодно. Но. Ты дрожишь. Тебя трясет. Ты обнимаешь себя руками.

Ты делаешь вдох.  
Вода бежит где-то рядом. Река. Река. Нет. Не река. Воздух здесь теплый. здесь нет льда. Стив держит тебя за подбородок мягкой уверенной рукой. Он трет мочалкой под твоими глазами. Ты сидишь на краю ванны. Ты босой. Тебе холодно. Нет. Не холодно. Но. Ты дрожишь. Тебя трясет. Ты обнимаешь себя руками.

Стив, говоришь ты.

Стив говорит, привет. О. Привет.

Его голос так тих. Он опускает мочалку. Он берет твое лицо обеими руками. Он склоняется к тебе на секунду. Он дотрагивается своим лбом до твоего лба. Он с трудом дышит. Или он плачет. С возвращением, говорит он. Ты, эм, вроде как ушел куда-то ненадолго.

Извини.

Нет, не извиняйся, говорит он. Я просто не был уверен, вдруг ты, эм. Извини, просто. Эм. Дай мне минуту.

Он поднимается. Он отходит от тебя. Он отворачивается так, чтобы ты не видел. Так, чтобы ты не видел его эмоции. Ты слышишь, как он все так же с трудом пытается дышать. Он закрывает свое лицо своими руками на минуту. Больше, чем на минуту. Он прочищает свое горло и поворачивается к тебе. Но ты вернулся, говорит он.

Ты вернулся. Ты вернулся в комнату мотеля в Бетлхеме, Пенсильвания. Комната мотеля I-78. Ты знаешь это. Сэм в другой комнате кому-то звонит. Если ты прислушаешься, то сможешь его услышать. _Ага. Ага. Я имею в виду, на данный момент. Нет, мы потеряли их, но. Насколько сдержано твое сдерживание, ты знаешь, что я имею в виду_. Ты здесь. Ты вернулся. Я был здесь, говоришь ты. Я просто был. Я.

Все в порядке, говорит Стив. 

Он садится около тебя. Он берет мочалку. Он говорит, много крови. Я просто пытался.

Ты смотришь вниз. Твоя футболка пропиталась кровью. Кровь под твоими ногтями. Кровь на твоих руках. Ты сжимаешь свои хрупкие, состоящие из мяса и костей пальцы. Они болят, но уже заживают. Я не думаю, что вся эта кровь моя, говоришь ты.

Нет. Я знаю. Просто подумал, что было бы неплохо смыть ее с тебя, мне так кажется, говорит он. Если это то, что ты хочешь. Если все в порядке.

Чистая вода все еще льется из крана. Ты поворачиваешь свою голову, чтобы посмотреть. Вода льется в фарфоровую ванну. Бесцветная, она собирается на дне. Она льется и льется, прозрачная и бесформенная, бесконечным потоком. Водопад из ничего, возвращающегося к ничему. Ты протягиваешь руку, но ее не получается сжать, эту воду. Она утекает сквозь твои пальцы. Будто. Будто. Будто – свет, который ты видел на дороге. Стив смеялся в машине – мимолетный звук. Он вышел из тела Стива. Смех – и теперь он ушел навсегда. Капли воды на твоих ресницах. Ты смаргиваешь их. Ты дотрагиваешься до своих мокрых щек. Стив, говоришь ты. Ты говоришь, Стив. Стив. Что они со мной сделали.

Стив издает звук. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня делать это. Вот на что это похоже. Вот тот звук, который он издает. 

Красная вода стекает с твоих рук. Не красная. Но она уносит кровь цвета ржавчины прочь. Спустя какое-то время Стив берет твое запястье.Он тянет его к себе. Бережно. Очень бережно. Он вычищает мочалкой кровь из-под твоих ногтей. Он стирает кровь с линий твоей ладони. Он выжимает мочалку, окунает ее в воду снова. Он осторожно трогает плоть твоей руки. Мягкая белая кожа с венами под ней. Ты знаешь, знаешь, знаешь, как сильно она может кровоточить, но ты позволяешь Стиву раскрыть сгиб твоего локтя. Его пальцы проверяют биение твоего пульса. Точка артерии. Твое сердцебиение скачет. Ты сидишь очень тихо. Но Стив прерывается только для того, чтобы дернуть тебя за рукав. Ты можешь, говорит он. 

Нет. Ты говоришь, делай ты.

Его руки бережно трогают твое тело. Его руки уговаривают твою влажную футболку подняться вверх. Снимают ее с твоего тела. Его руки трогают грозовые облака кровоподтеков. Ты ощущаешь их под своей кожей. Под твоей кожей скрытые преобразования. Стив убирает с твоей кожи мокрую одежду. Он говорит, если тебе больно. Если тебе больно.

Но это не больно.

Его руки трогают твое тело и твое тело. Вода течет. Вода течет красная. 

Откинь голову назад, говорит Стив. Ты можешь. Вот так.

Ты чувствуешь вес теплой воды. Ты закрываешь глаза. Рука Стива на твоем лбу. Рука Стива мягко оглаживает твой загривок. Ты быстро и рвано дышишь. Стив гладит водой твою голову. Вода движется. Ты движешься под водой. Ты затихаешь там, где Стив тебя трогает. Звук выходит из твоего тела. Вода омывает тебя. Стив поднимает тебя из воды. Ты моргаешь. Ты смаргиваешь воду. Стив вытирает кончики твоих волос. Твои плечи. Везде, где он трогает, становится чисто.

Лучше, говорит он.

Ты говоришь, лучше.

Его рука бережно придерживает тебя под подбородок. Он расчесывает твои волосы и убирает их с твоего лица. Ты наклоняешься вперед. Ты прижимаешь свою голову к его плечу. Свое тело к его телу. Ты знаешь, каково это – чувствовать его сердцебиение. Трогать больно, но ты продолжаешь трогать. Ты держишься за него. Ты чувствуешь его нарастающее дыхание. Твое дыхание нарастает. Нарастает и нарастает, снова и снова.

Дыхание, которое движется и движется по телу                 и ты дышишь и ты дышишь

* * *

 

Утром ты проснешься, и это будет утро. Не будет крови на твоей коже. не будет кровоподтеков на твоей грудной клетке. Но ты вспомнишь повреждения. Ты будешь чувствовать, где кость создала другую кость. Где плоть создала новую плоть. Где была кровь. В углу Сэм перевернет страницу книги, которую он перечитывает. Стив перевернется во сне и ты увидишь его спящим. Его движущиеся под веками глаза. Видящие вещи, недоступные тебе. Ты встанешь с кровати и подойдешь к нему, и ты дотронешься своей рукой до его руки, и ты скажешь, Стив, и он моргнет и сожмет твои пальцы своими. Он моргнет и скажет, Баки. Будто. Будто. Будто - ты был одной из тех вещей, которые он видел во сне. Вещей, которых не можешь видеть ты. И ты оставишь свою руку в его руке так долго, как он сам будет ее держать. Твоя хрупкая плоть в его ладони. И ты скажешь. Ты скажешь. Ты скажешь. Я.

 **Примечания:**

Название взято из книги Стивена Добинса «Где-то оно еще движется», которой странным образом нет в онлайн-доступе, но которую вы можете прочесть на моем тамблере [тут](http://septembriseur.tumblr.com/post/85551394389/the-waiter-laughed-with-us-he-is-probably-dead).

Песня на радио - это «Ten Thousand Miles», вероятно, запись Ника Йонаса.

Фразы-триггеры означают [«летят журавли](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Cranes_Are_Flying)» и «поют соловьи».

Если бы не [эта](http://morgan-leigh.tumblr.com/post/83200342644/post-recovery-social-cues-an-adventure-in-not-breaking) вещь, то я бы никогда и не подумала о любовных романах. Вы обязаны ее прочитать.


End file.
